1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bicycle air pumps and more particularly to such a bicycle air pump having improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bicycle air pump is shown in FIG. 8 and comprises a discharge member 91 mounted on a cylinder 90. A rider may attach the discharge member 91 to a valve of a bicycle for inflating a tire. However, there is no pressure relief device in the air pump. Thus, it is not safe. Further, the cylinder 90 is for a single use.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.